


steppingstones to healing

by junxouji



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Underage Sex, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:32:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9354602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junxouji/pseuds/junxouji
Summary: "Jongin is a shy, reclusive seventeen-year-old omega who lives day to day, surviving the best he can his father's abuse. A few weeks before the annual dance, Alpha Detective Chanyeol from the Department of Omega Care visits the high school and notices Jongin's bruises. This observation launches an investigation that irrevocably changes everyone involved, for better and for worse."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title: originally titled "If You Wait" but my last fic I mistakenly named that as well :')  
> Pairing(s): Kim Jongin/Park Chanyeol  
> Rating: M  
> Length: 5.5k  
> Author's Note: Firstly, the summary is the prompt written for kaifectionery. This deviated a bit from the original prompt but I think it stuck pretty close to it. I was not comfortable with making Jongin and Chanyeol's relationship solid so this was a very open ending I will probably write a second part to later if I have the time and muse. I enjoyed writing this and it makes me inspired to write more. So as always, thanks to the admins for hosting this fest and for the prompter, for providing a space & a chance for writing this. I hope you all enjoy this!

 

_“Don't you know that it's all I feel?  
I wouldn't worry, you have all the love,  
I've heard it takes some time to get it right.”_   


  
  
  
  
There is a thin cold sweat that forms at the base of the omega’s neck. It brings Jongin momentarily out of his state of shock and back at the reality before him. The room smells sterile - the type you would smell at a hospital, a clean smell that somehow makes Jongin feel slightly more uneasy with the situation before him. It is a dimly lit room, with a one-sided glass window tinted against one wall, and a single rigidity table with it’s companion chairs.  
  
Jongin’s fingers nervously slide over the warm styrofoam cup he had been given. A powdery chocolate aroma steams up over the brim of the cup somehow causing the omega to feel a bit nauseous. It’s not the first time he has been in one of these rooms but Jongin knows this time it will be _different_.  
  
The alpha questioning him is different, he realizes. Jongin’s childhood had always been littered with suspicious side-eyes towards his oddly shaped bruises that were far more frequent than they ever should have been but rarely had anyone ever questioned him. Teachers had always turned a blind eye to Kim Inho’s son - and what other choice did they reasonably have? He had heard it all:  
  
 _Jongin is a bit clumsy.  
Jongin got into another fight.  
Silly Jongin._  
  
Never once had anyone had the gall to connect the puzzle pieces together - after all, it would have been far too scandalous to ask the Prime Minister of United Korea to match his hand to the bruise decorating the curve of his omega son’s neck.  
  
“Jongin?” The deep voice breaks his concentration as his dark lashes flutter upwards towards the door as it opens. In comes the lead investigator on his father’s abuse case. Park Chanyeol. He’s tall, almost awkwardly so. He’s a mess of limbs under his dark clothes and untidy brown hair. He has a bright smile as he sits - the tips of his ears always red, Jongin notices. “You don’t like hot chocolate? I wouldn’t have taken you for a coffee guy.”  
  
Jongin fidgets hands falling to his lap to pull at a thread in his pants. He is not interested in small talk. He’s been down this road before. Establishing trust. He knows Mr. Park’s game better than he does. “I _already_ told you I need to be getting home. My father will be worried.”  
  
Chanyeol’s eyes fall down to the papers in his hands with a tight grim expression. It makes the uncomfortable feeling in Jongin’s chest expand as he blinks back the burning behind his lids.  
  
“The thing is Jongin you _won’t_ be going home.”  
  
Somehow Jongin seriously doubts that.  
  


\---

  
  
  
  
  
Jongin has been under investigation before. Although, they were merely spineless caseworkers who bent at the will of his father and his terrible acting - they had not caused Jongin any trouble.  
  
Chanyeol wasn't the same.  
  
From the first introduction he knows the investigator is going to be trouble.  
  
Jongin is cornered in immediately. Ever since Jongin was taken in he hadn't seen his father. In some ways this is a blessing and in others it's a curse. He will eventually go home, he _always_ does. For now, he might be safe but the impending doom is right on his horizon.  
  
“What's going on, Jongin?” Taemin asks when Jongin is lugging his school bag over his shoulder trying to make a hasty exit without his classmates narrowing in on him. They all have noticed the tinted windows of the black SUV and the alpha that has been picking him up this week.  
  
A week since he’s been home. A week since his last punishment. It’s a record.  
  
His best friend looks genuinely worried. Jongin feels a bit guilty as he tugs down his sleeve some. “Those people are really out spoil my dad's name.” He responded automatically, practised even. “It's nothing. They're all rumors. I can go home when this is all cleared up.”  
  
Taemin does not question it so Jongin does not elaborate when he finds the detective outside the school gate with a bright smile and a latte in his hand for Jongin. Taemin gives him a look but excuses himself knowing some matters were better left privately.  
  
  


\---

  
  
  
  
His eyes are kind. It's somewhat disorienting for someone who is used to seeing people angrily. Chanyeol only ever smiles. At first Jongin thought it might be the fake social worker farce but he genuinely thinks Chanyeol is just a _happy_ person.  
  
He wants to ask _what are you so happy about_? What could there be to continuously smile like you’ve been injected with some sun?  
  
“You don’t have to pick me up from school.” Jongin grumbles as he takes a small sip of the latte. He knows it’s apart of Chanyeol’s job to come and get him. He does not need the extra smiles though--like he’s done anything but become a burden to Chanyeol.  
  
His eyes fall out the window at the gloom Seoul day. It’s the rainy season and everything is left in the ruins of a storm the previous day. Jongin wonders how sometimes the weather seems to reflect his inner feelings so well. He presses his forehead again the glass tugging his sleeves over his hands as he sighs.  
  
“You’re right. I don’t but how can I get you to trust me or open up to me if I don’t make an effort?” Chanyeol finally voiced out, humming to the jazzy tune playing out of the radio with a turn of his head to briefly look at the young omega.  
  
He looks young, small, and weak like that. Curled in the passenger seat as if he was contemplating jumping out and being swallowed by the grey day.  
  
“I bet you’ve never had someone work to make you trust them. I find that kind of sad.” Chanyeol says quietly.  
  
Jongin’s mouth presses tight because he wants to deny it but they both know it’s the truth. Back home with his father nothing was never right. There was not a single thing done with Jongin’s best interests in mind. His father was controlling--completely dedicated to monopolizing everything around him, even his young impressionable son’s life.  
  
There would be some nights Jongin went to bed hungry. It wasn’t because they did not have. Jongin’s father was ridiculously wealthy. When beating became too obvious it would turn to more subtle things--Jongin could simply mess up, break something by mistake, get a low mark on a test, or do something his father disliked.  
  
His mother had never really been any help. Someone who spent most of her adult life married to a man she didn’t love tended to turn someone vile. Half-dazed on prescription pills and a cocktail of drinks, she couldn’t have been a mother even if she tried.  
  
Trust, to Jongin, had never been a luxury he could have.  
  
“It doesn’t matter if I like you or not.” Jongin says. “Nothing turns out quite like we want it. Sooner or later my father’s lawyers will have me back in that home and your job will be on a stake. Is _this_ really worth it?”  
  
Chanyeol is quiet for a moment until his somber voice breaks the silence the rain patters collect on the windshield. “Are you asking me if I think _you_ are worth it?” Chanyeol asks, thoughtfully. “Jongin you’re worth a lot more than you think. I want to help you. Not only because it’s my job but it’s something I love to do. _You_ just have to dig deep within yourself and convince yourself you’re worth it too. Your father is just a man, Jongin. A man who has to pay for how he’s treated you.”  
  
Jongin sips the creamy drink. “That is not a man,” Jongin replies. “He’s a monster.”  
  


\---

  
  
  
  
The first week of not living at home is odd for the omega. He has separation anxiety Chanyeol tells him. It’s enough to make Jongin laugh because _of course_ he would get anxiety from being separated from his abuser. It was an uniquely _Jongin_ thing to do. It was a small testament to how fucked up he was.  
  
But, living with Chanyeol was an odd thing in itself. The department does not have enough money to go around to home abused omegas so often times they stay with the staff to provide not only security but protection as well. Many omegas still have never had the chance to live alone. The presence of an alpha settles their anxieties and fears until they can be weaned off the dependencies that had been conditioned in them.  
  
Firstly, he completely trusts the alpha to not overstep his boundaries. Chanyeol is not only considerably older and uninterested in him romantically but he’s a sweet person. Chanyeol sits him down on the sofa and has **The Talk** which is probably the most awkward forty seconds of Jongin’s life.  
  
“Under no circumstances will you _ever_ have anything to worry about. I won’t touch you. I won’t invade your privacy. I won’t raise my voice or try to control you.” Chanyeol says seriously, smile fading him his face for the first time since Jongin has been in his presence. “You’re still a minor so there is some rules about coming and going as you please but you are free to do what you wish to as long as you stay here.”  
  
Secondly, he’s never lived in the presence of another alpha besides his father. Jongin is not blind to Chanyeol’s attractiveness. Chanyeol is probably what a lot of omegas and betas alike dream about. Thoughtful, sweet, always happy, and gives off a sense of undoubtedly strong dependability. It is distracting to get around the scent that clings to literally every surface in the apartment that screams _ALPHA WAS HERE_ but eventually it’s numbed slightly when he gets used it.  
  
Thirdly, Chanyeol cannot cook. It is during the winter holiday--Jongin’s first Christmas break away from home--that he wakes up to the smell of something burning. Curious, he pads from his room barefoot and dressed in ungodly unattractive pjs littered with obnoxious suns across them. A gift from the alpha himself to properly welcome Jongin in his home for the time being.  
  
Chanyeol turns his head to the door when he spies Jongin standing there eyes puffy with sleep and noses scrunched. He fucking smiles bright as hell like the stove wasn’t smoking and he wasn’t in a state of disarray.  
  
“I was just making-- _shit_...breakfast. I think I burnt it.” Chanyeol admits sheepishly as he pushes back his dark hair from his face. Today he isn’t in his usual work attire. The tacky cheap two piece suits don’t really fit Chanyeol anyway, Jongin thinks. He likes him better in the plain t-shirt with cut off sleeves and jeans.  
  
“You think?” Jongin teases and steps him brushing Chanyeol aside so he can salvage the mess the other has made. If his alcoholic mother was good for anything it was her ability to teach Jongin to cook before she got too far down the rabbit hole of domestic abuse.  
  
The food is burnt and a bit salty by the time Jongin manages to save it but it’s not completely ruined. It’s by far the best breakfast he’s had. No yelling, no screaming, no plates being thrown at him--Jongin would say this is a good day.  
  
Bent over his food, Jongin opens his mouth to speak out his thoughts: “What do you think will happen if my father is found guilty?”  
  
“He will go to jail.” Chanyeol responds almost immediately, pausing mid-bite to look up at Jongin surprised. They don’t really talk about his father. Jongin had made it clear it’s a subject he isn’t interested digging into.  
  
“What will happen to the country? He’s the Prime Minister. What will happen to my mother? She cannot work. She’s way too _fucked_ as it is. What will happen to me? I don’t have any skills to get a job and I cannot support us while trying to juggle high school.”  
  
“No matter who your father is he still deserves to face the law like many others have to. The law is very clear about what they do to people who abuse and use omegas.” Chanyeol says. “It’s a disgusting thing to do--to target someone emotionally and physically more vulnerable than yourself--you were in no position to protect yourself from your _father_.” Chanyeol always sounds like a different person when he talks about these things. Less cheerful, more firm in his beliefs. “Our department doesn’t have much funding but we can take in your mother and you until you finish school. We can help your mother find a rehab center to get clean. We can help you either find a job or an university. Your life won’t be as luxurious as you’re used to but it will be your own.”  
  
“I want to trust you, I do. But there has been way too many like you that have failed. What makes you different?” Jongin asks.  
  
“I know what it’s like to be scared of the man who was supposed to raise you and protect you.” Chanyeol says simply effectively ending the conversation. He gets up to rinse his plate and turns to go back to the living room where he had been watching a rerun of a soccer match.  
  
Jongin is left to stew in his thoughts.  
  


\---

  
  
  
  
The first actual Christmas Jongin experiences is with Chanyeol and his disorderly group of friends. They flood in the apartment and wash away the scent of Chanyeol. At first, it makes Jongin uneasy because he wanted to remain in his room but the feisty omega called Baekhyun makes that next to impossible when he’s bursting in demanding Jongin join them.  
  
They even got him gifts. It leaves Jongin awkward and uncomfortable he takes the presents from strangers. Jongdae, Baekhyun, Junmyeon, and Yifan--all of Chanyeol’s closest friends who are giving him things--a complete stranger they don’t even know.  
  
“I didn’t get you guys anything-” Jongin murmurs as he settles with the prettily wrapped presents on his lap. Baekhyun is very adamant about his gift wrapping.  
  
“It’s fine.” Junmyeon says, rubbing a spot on Jongin’s knee. The beta’s eyes are kind and comforting promising that they do this with no expectations in return. Jongin can only fully relax then as he tears open the gifts.  
  
Knitted socks, a jersey of his favorite soccer team, a copy of a new book Jongin had wanted for a while now, a stationary set because Jongin liked to write, and Chanyeol had gotten him a watch. They’re all modest gifts but they come from a warm place that has Jongin tearing up as he stares at the thoughtfulness before him.  
  
It’s odd to know people can care about him without even knowing him. That Chanyeol can know exactly what it is that he wanted or desired to let his friends know.  
  
He’s overwhelmed and has to excuse himself to save face in the bathroom. It hurts. He has both a father and a mother but he hadn’t even gotten a call or card from them since he was taken into custody. Perhaps his father is angry at him for not hiding it all better? At one point, he had thought his mother loved him. But, how could anyone love the reminder of the man who had made your life shit?  
  
He wipes his eyes on the back of his hand and presses the items to his chest. Truthfully, he doesn’t want to end up going back to his father… but, he isn’t sure he can afford the luxury of hope just yet.  
  
He _wants_ Chanyeol to be right. That he can protect Jongin.. He’s been broken, beaten, and tormented for seventeen years.  
  
It’s hard to turn that all around for the right smile.  
  
  


\---

  
  
  
  
When Jongin isn’t at class he’s at the apartment. Occasionally, other office workers or Chanyeol’s friends will stop by to check on him when Chanyeol can’t be there because of work. It isn’t so bad when Baekhyun comes by. He always brings his dogs who are quite fond of Jongin.  
  
It’s less lonely like that. He supposes Chanyeol knows he is and that’s why they come in the first place.  
  
He likes it less when the therapist has to come by. Her name is Yoona, she’s the first female alpha he’s ever met and all she does is smile. She pries into his life-- asking him all these weird questions. He only does it because he knows if he ignores her Chanyeol will bat his disappointed eyes at him to make him feel guilty.  
  
He decides he doesn’t want to go back to his first home. Perhaps the future is uncertain but the least he could do was be honest. His dad is a bad person. He hurts people. He hurts Jongin… They might be blood but he hadn’t ever been a proper father.  
  
He tells Yoona this. He can tell she’s surprised because he doesn’t do much talking usually. When he lets it out, explaining what his father had done to him and his mother, that never once had Jongin felt like it was a place he would be safe-- that his father wasn’t above trading him for whatever political gain he could he knows he has sealed his fate.  
  
She gives him a small pat on the shoulder, much like Junmyeon, and tells him it’s going to be alright.  
  
Jongin hopes so because he knows his father would kill him for this betrayal.  
  


\---

  
  
  
  
“Your father has been jailed without bail until his court day.” Chanyeol says over a meal of burgers.  
  
Jongin looks up, swallowing slowly. “What does that mean for me?”  
  
“His financial records are being checked for any sign of fraud but everything left is your mother’s. Once your father meets the court, they’ll find him guilty with the evidence we complied, and you will be taken in by the state until you turn eighteen. Your mother will be sent to rehab.”  
  
  


\---

  
  
  
  
Jongin stares quietly for a long moment at the alpha. His fingers slide over the blanket he's curled up with on the sofa as his neck falls with a soft plop. Something is slowly and gradually changing between his responses to Chanyeol. He _should_ have known this was a very likely possibility. Instead Jongin tries to bury the heat that washes over him when feels Chanyeol's gaze rest over him. It's a _shock_ of electricity.  
  
Chanyeol is either oblivious, does not pay attention, or purposely ignores his reactions. It's natural, Jongin supposes. He's not only younger but in Chanyeol's care. He would be dumb to think that anything could blossom between them. But, it does not prevent him from hoping and wishing for Chanyeol's eyes to light up with recognition and that the alpha would see him as an omega.  
  
He does not want to ask for too much though. The alpha has given him devotion beyond comparison. Jongin watches him under his eyelashes type on his computer doing some work from home that weekend. _Home_ , he thinks. Since when had he considered this a home to him? His lips curl up softly when Chanyeol rubs his eyes tiredly.  
  
So, he likes his savior? Wasn't there logical explanations for this? Hero syndrome? He does not want to be tricked by some chemical reaction in his brain and ultimately ruin the comfort between the two. There is just _no_ denying the utter desire that spreads up his spine and puts a stranglehold on his heart when the alpha praises him.  
  
Unbeknownst to Jongin, he has been releasing a pheromone. Naturally Chanyeol has picked up on it and noticed. The alpha accounts it for hormones and his age other than any lasting feelings the other might feel towards him. Chanyeol peeks up quickly from the top of his laptop and smiles faintly at the sight of a tired Jongin snuggled in his blanket.  
  
"It's bed from for you, isn't it?" Chanyeol's gravely voice breaks through the silence with a low chuckle when Jongin's head bobs alert.  
  
"It's the weekend." It's a low whine as he nudges himself further in his cocoon of blankets and pillows. "Plus, I rarely see you on the weekdays. I don't mind watching you type even if it's boring as hell."  
  
Chanyeol's laughter echoes through the small apartment. "Why don't you come over here and rest on me?"  
  
It's a offer of kindness. Chanyeol must know Jongin craves physical contact. Even though there is absolutely no sexual intention in Chanyeol's offer he still feels himself perk up with excitement. His eyes flutter and he nearly trips over the tangled blankets as he hurries across the small space to plop right in the arm chair with Chanyeol. The alpha adjusts his laptop and Jongin's face finds a way to bury itself in the crook of Chanyeol's neck. It's relaxing and therapeutic for the omega who has never before associated any sort of touch with a positive feeling. He can only purr gently, fingering locking around the fabric of Chanyeol's sweater, and hope to whatever god exists he is never made to leave the other's side. Even if they never share a romantic feeling together Jongin always wants to remember the soft masculine scent of Chanyeol, the silly laughter, goofy smiles, and kindness.  
  
Jongin is so in love with his kindness. It is infectious almost. He hides his face there knowing in this tiny moment of weakness Chanyeol would never, ever betray his trust. "Chanyeol?" Jongin asks.  
  
"Yes, Jongin?" Chanyeol says softer than before, an acute sense to Jongin's emotions and needs. It's like he knows what Jongin is feeling before he does. Perhaps, that is why he is so good at his job.  
  
"Do you think after this is all over that I could stay with you?" Jongin asks, hushed because it's not a simple question at all. It's too much. But he feels like if he doesn't ask his heart will explode with the desire of it.  
  
"Jongin, I--"  
  
"Listen. Hear me out. I could find a job. I wouldn't be in your way. I like it here so much. I like your friends, the warmness of your simple home, and I like _you_. Perhaps I'm overly attached because this is the one nice place I've ever lived but," Jongin murmurs voice weak. "I don't want to go. I want to be with you. I'm afraid of going back out there on my own. It's safe here. It's comfortable." An underlying 'I trust you' was unspoken.  
  
"There are a few reasons that wouldn't work. The first being is you're a teenage omega. I'm an adult alpha. It's not appropriate. Secondly, you have to go explore the world Jongin. It's not as scary as you were made to believe. There are plenty of other things out there that you'll love." Chanyeol says, a hand moving to stroke the soft dark hair curling on Jongin's head.  
  
"If I were _your_ omega, it wouldn't be a problem." Jongin says knowing it's the most selfish thing he can do. Chanyeol could have ignored the signs before but once it's spoken into the atmosphere he cannot choose to avoid it.  
  
"Jongin, I'm too old for you." Chanyeol says softly. "And you're much too young for me. I'm your caretaker. That wouldn't be right."  
  
"Do you think I'm defective?" Jongin asks.  
  
Chanyeol's hand find a way to brush the hairs from Jongin's forehead. He lifts the omega's chin. "No." He says in all seriousness. "You're not defective. You're sweet, gentle, and kind. It would be a honor and a delight to have you as mine. But, unfortunately, it's in your nature to cling to those who treat you well. You're not in the position to think objectively about this all. And frankly, you're underage."  
  
Jongin scowls and pulls his face from the alpha's grip with a sigh. "Perhaps, years from now... when you're older and wiser than we could see if we could...court each other." Chanyeol adds gently, "Just now of all times you cannot consent to me as a lover. You're vulnerable and it's my job to protect you-- even from my own wants."  
  
Jongin's ears perk up. His eyes widen. "You want me, then?"  
  
"I do." Chanyeol said. "But I only want you when you're in the position to know what it is you truly want. Don't worry. We have all the time in the world. Focus on your case, your schooling, and getting wiser. When the time comes we can go on a date."  
  
It's bittersweet but more sweet than bitterness. Jongin nods slowly and accepts it. Chanyeol might not believe him now but as long as he was given time to convince him Jongin is certain the other will come around.  
  


\---

  
  
  
  
The more time that passes solidifies the fact Jongin is in love. It's not just because Chanyeol was kind to him after a hard time. If that were the case Jongin would feel this way about many people who had shown him gentleness. But, it's something specifically about the alpha.  
  
Jongin's eyes cannot help but follow him whenever they're in the same room. Baekhyun, Chanyeol’s best friend, comes over frequently to keep Jongin company and teases him relentlessly over the puppy dog eyes he throws shamelessly at the alpha.  
  
The respect Chanyeol shows him is otherworldly. Jongin had always known his dad's abuse was not right but he had not consciously thought he was worthy of respect. Jongin makes small comments about discomfort and Chanyeol will literally rub his feet. He can say he's hungry for a particular food and the alpha will go get it no matter the cost or drive.  
  
What makes Jongin choke up is knowing at _any_ time of the day the alpha is willing to listen to him. It happens early one morning when Jongin cannot sleep. The tears come easily. He's unsure why he's sad or even why he's crying. He just is. He shakes, he cries, and the grief of whatever he's mourning just hurts. He does not hear his bedroom door creak open but he nearly jumps at the deep voice, “Jongin?” His distress had waken Chanyeol.  
  
He does not want to be found like this. The alpha already thinks he is vulnerable and the last thing he wants is to confirm the other male’s suspicions. He groans into his pillow that he is alright but he can hear Chanyeol step closer and finally feel the alpha’s hand in his hair.  
  
“Why are you crying if you’re alright?” Chanyeol inquires gently.  
  
Jongin does not know how to explain it. He does not want to appear weak. How can he explain when he does not know quite what he is explaining?  
  
“I _really_ don’t want to leave here.” Jongin confesses after a moment. “It feels so good and right here.”  
  
Chanyeol’s touch is gentle and knowing. There is something so reassuring about it. It’s not sexual in the slightest and he knows Chanyeol only means to comfort him, no strings attached. He can feel how much he’s hurting the alpha with his quiet pleas to stay. Chanyeol has never been good at hiding what he feels and Jongin appreciates the emotional honesty more than anything. He knows Chanyeol only is doing what he is doing because he respects and cares about Jongin. Truthfully, he is _not_ in any position to decide with a clear mind he wants Chanyeol - but Jongin also cannot imagine a world where he would not want Chanyeol in some shape or form. He is everything he was taught an alpha isn’t. Kind, caring, considerate, and gentle.  
  
He respects Jongin which is more than Jongin can say about anyone in his life prior to meeting Chanyeol. He feels protected and safe in his home. Everything is right so Jongin does not see why he has to _wait_.  
  
“If I were to try to make you my omega it would dance on the line of what is right and wrong. Jongin, _please_ don’t feel unwanted but know that I cannot accept you like this right now. One day in the future when you have your own independence and the ability to choose me back I will welcome you gladly. If you still feel the same in a year or so then you can stay with me as my omega. Until then we can only be friends.”  
  
Jongin wants to rebel and wants to cry at the injustice of waiting. Retrospectively, he has already waited his entire life. Chanyeol is not rejecting him but giving him a chance. In a way, he can prove to Chanyeol he is more than an omega. He can become a better man and prove Chanyeol wrong. This is not momentary feelings but something sustainable. He might be the victim of a hard life and abuse but there was clear certainty Jongin did not want to be considered weak or vulnerable ever again.  
  
“Alright.” He sniffs. As long as Chanyeol did not fall in love with anyone else before then he could survive another year of not being lovers. He would be legal then and hopefully have a job so he would not have to be financially dependant on anyone. “Just keep a spot warm for me in your heart.”  
  
Chanyeol’s smile is warm and friendly. “Of course.”  
  
  
  


\---

  
  
  
  
  
  
It’s December again. Jongin is finally eighteen and on the verge of nineteen. He was enrolled in university and living on campus. On weekends he worked at a nearby cafe with a few of his good friends. Life was good and his life before seemed like a distant memory.  
  
He still sees Chanyeol often. They spend quiet dates getting dinner or Chanyeol offers to help Jongin with his homework. It’s nothing overly romantic but there is no denying the twinkle in the alpha’s eyes when he is near. Jongin still feels protected and cared for even though Chanyeol has yet to make any moves.  
  
His friends tease him about his _suitor_ they call him. Most don’t know the full story and Jongin keeps his family history a secret from most but he can only roll his eyes when one of his coworkers spy Chanyeol bringing him lunch again at the cafe. He had told Chanyeol it was unnecessary but the alpha insists.  
  
“Lover boy is here.” Yuta chimes when the cafe’s door is opening and in comes the smell of Jongin’s favorite Chinese takeout place. Jongin honestly thinks Chanyeol looks for any and every excuse to see him. Not that he minds.  
  
“Shut up.” He says back and removes his apron. It’s about time for his break anyway as he rounds from the counter and grabs Chanyeol’s arm directing him as far away from his loud mouth Japanese coworker as possible. “You shouldn’t drive all the way down here to bring me food. I can always get food here for free.”  
  
Chanyeol is smiling tucked away in a scarf Jongin had gifted him with his first work’s earnings and a thick coat. “I want to. It makes you happy.”  
  
It’s a simple response but reassuring. Jongin had worried they would grow apart when Jongin had moved out. But they still managed to see each other on the times they had free although significantly less than before. Chanyeol said it was alright. Jongin was still young and needed to experience life, he said.  
  
But Jongin wants to go back to Chanyeol’s. He can commute to his classes and work. He doesn’t mind. It’s better than Chanyeol having to visit him late at night cramped in his one room dorm as Jongin crams for a exam. It’s hardly romantic.  
  
“Something is on your mind?” Chanyeol asked when they’re seated.  
  
Jongin nods some. “I was just thinking what I’ve done to deserve you.” He says with a smile. He’ll wait. He still wants get a better job or a promotion. He does not think he can live comfortably at the idea of Chanyeol taking care of him. He has to prove his independence. “Thank you for the food, Chanyeol.”  
  
The alpha’s smile never disappears. “You’re welcome, Nini.” It’s almost as if he knows. The alpha is just quietly and patiently waiting for Jongin to approach him when the time is right and he’d gladly be accepted in the other male’s arms.  
  
Jongin has never been more grateful for understanding and patience in his life.


End file.
